


Metaphors

by georgiesmith



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt: "seedling"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metaphors

“What’s this?” Gibbs said noticing the small plant on the counter.

“I don’t remember its name but it’s the one that my neighbor Mrs. Foster had growing on the trellis on her balcony. She said it’s hardy and hard to kill… but some people don’t like it and say it’s just a weed that should be thrown away.” Tony looked into his coffee before continuing. “Others think it’s pretty so they leave it alone and let it stay.”

Pulling Tony into his arms Gibbs kissed him before he asked, “And if its loved unconditionally does it blossom into something special?”


End file.
